Porting Over
by ObsidianNebula
Summary: My Very First Fanfic. I am very new at this so I would like to get help with the editing and profreading. Any help, support, or advice would be greatly apprecated.


Ding ding. I can still remember that day; that seemingly normal day. But no, it wasn't normal, it wasn't normal at all. Ding ding. God, even that stupid doorbells' ring. Who in their right mind manufacturers a doorbell that has a one note ring? Most doorbells have a two note ring, usually beginning with a higher pitched ding, followed by a much lower pitched Dong. Why would anyone create a one note doorbe... Wait a minute... Oh right, back to the happenings of that "normal" day.

I ran upstairs to the window to take an angled peek at who was at the door, but by the time I had arrived, there was no one at the near the door at all. (ok, so I don't quite know the sound it would make but it would be the sound of a large vehicle engine starting up).

I quickly turn my head so that I was looking straight out the window, and thats when I saw a postal truck pull away from the curb right outside my house. "Damn, there deliveries are getting earlier and earlier" I muttered aloud, but living alone, there was no one around to hear my complaint. That was followed up by quite a few sad attempts to open the door with the little morning strength that was reserved from walking up the stairs.

Eventually overcoming the simple lock, I gave the handle a slight tug which made the door creep open at a snails pace. Leaning forward, I gave a forceful shove to the screen door as it easily flung outward. It was a little more than halfway through its swing when it stopped abruptly, changing its momentum to make a wobbly retreat. I poked my head around the screen door, curious of what had prevented the door from opening fully.

After a quick scan, my eyes locked onto an brown package. Making sure no one saw me in my pajama's, I swiftly rushed around the corner, grabbed the package, and lifted it inside. Slam. Well, according to that door, my limited morning strength has passed. I examine the package, which is a standard brown cardboard box and with packing tape keeping it shut. I then notice something very strange.

Its blank, no mailing address, return address, order number, or postal signature. I could tell my curiosity was becoming uncontrollable. I dashed into the kitchen, snatched a pair of scissors and bolted back to the package in less than a few seconds. I was desperate to know what was in that box and I wanted to know NOW! I know there was a possibility that this package wasn't intended for me, but I reassured myself that opening it was the only way to find out who it belonged to.

I slit through the tape keeping the box closed. I reached inside to see what was in this mysterious box. "Ow" My hand slid scraped by a piece of paper within the box, which resulted in a large stinging paper cut. I quickly reacted by retracting my hand from the box and started sucking on the wound.

"Curiosity killed the cat" I exclaimed with still no one around to intercept those words. I reached back into the box with caution this time, and pulled out the piece of paper that caused me distress. It read:

"New Promotional Headset - brought to you by C418"

Well maybe they are handing them out to everyone on this street or handing them out randomly. I reached into the box again and pulled out a large headset that looked like a headset straight out of the Matrix. They were a bright white with a slight hint of purple specs that seemed to glisten in the dim light of the morning. It was extremely sleek and smooth, almost futuristic in its appearance.

Any other time I would have tried to sell it on the internet to make some profit, but this headset came at two days after my old headset's microphone continuously cuts out while I'm speaking.

I still find that a little too coincidently, though it's not like it matters at this point.

After a while of studying the device, I set it on my computer desk and proceeded to carry on with my morning routine still retaining interest in that headset I had received.

Around 8:15, I was done with my morning schedule and I had the rest of this Tuesday to do whatever I felt like doing. I only work on weekends since I could technically work four days a month and still have enough of a yearly income to buy me a yacht. There are privileges of being a government worker on sensitive "projects" so to speak.

But I rarely spent money on anything not essential since I tried to focus on the sentimental value of objects instead. Considering that I had no family left, I didn't have many things with sentimental value.

17 years old and a computer expert with no parents or guardians, I was the perfect choice according to "Mrs. Jones" (which I doubt was her real name) to be put into secret government projects since I didn't have a family which gave government extremist a emotional leverage over me. But back to that day...

"Well, it looks like I'll be testing out that new headset since I've got nothing else to do."

I plugged in the device into one of my computers USB ports on the side and turned the headset on. Much to my surprise, I noticed that it had no installation requirements, it just worded. Something like this is incredible in its own nature. A device this advanced should have an installation of some sort. Especially being a promotional product and all.

I then double clicked on audacity and sat back to wait for it to load up on the screen. 5 seconds went by and nothing happened. Usually taking about 2 seconds to appear, i double clicked the program again, but still nothing happened. I hit the start menu button, and the same thing occurred. Even task manager wouldn't open.

"Ah, what the hell?" I questioned the ceiling as I leaned back in my chair with my head going limp. I looked back at the screen and said "And a big f*** you too, Microsoft!" I wish I had chosen Linux, but many programs I require aren't compatible.

I look back at the screen to see it has turned white with a orange logo that must have been in a foreign language of some sort. As soon as moved the mouse around, a noise that a sound similar to a jet engine starting up, but much quieter and electronic sounding. Then there was another noise, and I realized that my home phone was ringing.

I then tried to turn to the right in my attempt to grab the phone. "What the... I CAN'T MOVE!" I meant to say, but my mouth wouldn't move either. Screaming with fear within my head, my body started to control itself without my consent. My hands were thrown up onto the keyboard as they began to type at an astonishing speed.

After about a minute of that, whatever was controlling me moved my hand over to the headset, picked it up, and placed it on my head. Thats when I realized that the jet engine sound was coming from the headset itself. But instead of it being a quiet sound like it was earlier, it was an overwhelming onslaught of noise to my ears.

I started to see purple particles appear around the side of me, and for a brief second an immense pain shot through my entire body. "AHHHHH!" I yelped as loud as I could. "I can speak?" I was able to move again, so I took this opportunity to call for help. Quickly and abruptly getting up, I spun around and glanced at the computer screen and I then dashed for the phone that was now blinking because of a new voicemail, forgetting that the headphones were on at this point.

"Wait, what was that?" I thought to myself, then redirected myself back towards the computer screen. The foreign characters that were had been there had disappeared, replaced with what looked like a message.

Q

"You have 10 minutes to gather everything you can and will need for this world. It is a primitive world with monsters and creatures that roam the night - Recommended equipment for survival purposes - Food - Water - Weapons (melee and projectile) - Digging equipment - A light source - A heat source - An axe - Clothing (heavy and light). Helpful hint - Do not waste your time running away or trying to take the headset off, your fate has been decided, now it's up to you on how you turn this fate into destiny."

I stood there in thought, then took a long paused and closed my eyes for a good 7 seconds, then looked back at the screen. To my surprise, a new message appeared under neither the original one. This one read:

"Don't forget a backpack, you will need it. Put everything you gather into the box the headset came in. I think you will find it is a little bigger then when you first received it. Once you are complete, just sit and wait for the dimensional transfer to take place. If you take off the headset, your will not survive in our dimension for very long. And the headset is not what will be sending you to our dimension as some before you have thought. Now hurry, you only have a limited time remember!"

"Dimension?" I muttered but I did not have time to contemplate the specifics of what they just wrote. For some reason, I felt that everything that I had read was true. So taking blind faith in whatever had just contacted me, I sprinted downstairs with the great urgency.

{About 7 minutes later}

A case of bottled water, one pot and pan, a loaf of bread, a few cans of tomato soup, two cigaret lighters, an old western colt I inherited from my parents death with a box of shells, an manufactured dagger that I had used as a wall decoration, a toolbox full of tools, a rusty shovel I tripped on when looking for the toolbox, the stone tomahawk I had made while at camp in 7th grade, a few flashlights with box of extra batteries, 3 sets of: t-shirts, jeans, shorts, long sleeve shirts, and socks, but I decided to pack 5 pairs of underwear (just in case), a jacket, 2 pairs of shoes, a pair of boots, and 2 large bottles of shampoo and soap, a toothbrush and toothpaste, and a large army backpack from which I had been told had been my grandfathers.

"That's everything, I hope" I repeated in my mind over and over again. In the time that I had been gathering items, the sound that had emit from the headset had stopped and was replaced by a high pitched beep that seemed to go off every few seconds. Sitting there, next to the box full of items, I could hear the clock in the kitchen tick for what seemed like hours on end. All I could think to do at this point was watch the computer screen and wait.

Suddenly I saw the screen change and show a picture of a brown and green cube that plastered the entire screen. It had a pixelated look to it but I couldn't tell from this far away. That's about the time it started up again. The jet engine noise coming from the headset was activate. But this time, it was emitting an immense amount of those purple particles in every direction.

This went on for a little while before it stopped just as quickly as it started. There were purple particles in the air everywhere around me. I was too frightened to do anything besides sit there and watch the things that were going on around me. I couldn't help but notice they were starting to move in a swirling motion around me. Faster and faster they began to spin until things were being whipped around the room and it was starting to shader the windows and brittle items in the room.

Everywhere else in the room was chaotic except in two places, around myself and around the box of stuff I was told to pack. All the oxygen in the area surrounding me was getting depleted by the whirlwind that was twisting and circling around me. It only took a few seconds to fall on the floor from a lack of oxygen. That was the last thing I remember about my home, my city, my country, my planet, my universe. It was all gone.


End file.
